Stand up: High school
by dudimon1
Summary: This is an AU version of season 3. Aichi and misaki are childhood friends but the latter is in love. what trials awaits them?


**Yay minna, it's dudimon1 here reporting for duty.**

We don't need you saying that.

**Wahh! Don't be a meanie Kai!**

*kai sweatdrops

So, it is another aichi x misaki fic

**No Miwa, it is a Aichi x Misaki x Kourin fic. Mostly on the first two people.**

I don't like the sound of that.

**No need to worry Kai, you get enough screentime and your badassness in this fic.**

That is not what i am worried about.

**Shut up and start the disclamer**

dudimon1 doesnt own cardfight vanguard

chapter 1 Stand up, Hidden Love

Normal POV

It was an ordinary day at Kameraizin gakuen (a name i made up out of no reason). Aichi and his male friends from card capital are hanging around the classroom. They were really excited about Daigo's new album

"Isn't Daigo the best!" Shingo started fangirling like a girl

"Well, he isn't THE best for I AM THE GREAT MORIKAWA" Morikawa started boasting

"Well, tell that to Daigo since you lost to him that one time" Miwa teased

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Morikawa started becoming angry

"Calm down everyone. Don't fight." Aichi, being the type who hates fighting, tried to stop them.

"Yeah, lets talk about girls."Izaki suddenly blurted out

Now boys, it is common that large group of guys normally talk about girls in their high school life so be prepared.

"So who do you like, Shingo-kun?"Miwa asked

"Definitely Rekka-chan! Cause she is so cute."shingo started squeeling

Miwa then moved on to Naoki

"It is definitely the Sailor suit girl!"Naoki exclaimed

"Why is that?"everybody asked

"Cause anyone who cardfights me with lots of skill, i will definitely like them!" Naoki became pumped up

Miwa sweatdropped and moved on to Aichi

"So Aichi, who do you like?"

Misaki POV

"So Misaki, have are you ready to return to class?" Kourin asked

"Of course, class is about to start soon."i answered

"Nah, that is definitely not the reason. You just want to be with Aichi, don't you?"Rekka started teasing Misaki

"NO! i don't have those feelings."i said while my face turned red

"Aww, you're blushing! You totaly like him!"rekka teased once again

"Fine. i have feelings for him. Just don't tell anyone."i practically bow down to the ground for them to not tell anyone, especially Aichi

"I won't tell. Kourinsaid

I then thanked Kourin

"If Aichi isn't aware of Misaki's feelings, i might have a chance to get him myself." Kourin thought

"So how did you came across Aichi anyways?"Rekka asked

"you asked that so many times, you should remember by now."i said

"come on, one more time, Plz."rekka begged

"Fine, where shpuld i start?"

Flashback

Shin were close friends with Aichi's parents so after my parents deaths, we often visited them. But i usually run to a hiding spot that only me and aichi knows due to a coincidence. Everybody always tries to find me, but Aichi is always the one who finds me.

"Why do you keep on crying?"young aichi asked

"Cause mummy and daddy died." i said

"there is no need to cry. aunty and uncle won't want you to cry."young aichi said

"You sure?"i ask

"yes, who wants a cute girl like you to cry like this?"aichi tried joking around

That was then i fell in love with him

Flashback ended

"That is so sad. So you had an unrecruited love for 8 years." rekka said while stiffling a tear

"yes." i answered. "even now i still love him, though he doesn't noticed"

We then reached the front door when i heard Miwa asked aichi who he likes

Aichi POV

"hmm... i don't have feelings for anyone in particular." i answered

"What about Misaki? she is oyur childhood friend and she usually hangs around with you." Miwa asked

"I only tink of her as a friend."i answered

just then, a gloomy Misaki came in.

"hi Misaki." i greeted

She turned to stare at me, let out a sigh and turned away

"Don't worry, you will have your chance."rekka talked to Misaki

then, Kai left his seat

"where you going Kai?" Miwa asked

"toilet."kai answered " and aichi"

"what is the problem,Kai?" i asked

"Take notice of things before it gets out of hand or you hurt someone precious to you."kai said as he walked away

"Kai-kun!"

"Don't worry, i am sure it is nothing wrong"miwa said

"Yeah, the guy is a total nutcase"Morikawa said

"I wonder what kai meant?" i thought

end of chapter one

**Yay, a good begining!**

yeah, you made Misaki feelings for aichi so cute

**Cute is not the word i would hear from you, Miwa**

Well it is a one time thing

**next chapter is where things heats next time. bye**


End file.
